Better Than Me
by BiteMeEdward7
Summary: A classic Bella and Edward tale. Set the night that Edward comes back, and he decides to take her somewhere to show her how sorry he really is.What could go wrong? Rated T just in case of profanity, my first ever Fan Fic please Read and Reveiw
1. Microphone

Chapter One: Microphone

Edward took my hand(Edward. EDWARD. Edward was here, holding my hand!), and put a blind fold over my eyes, after we were safely on the ground outside my window.

"Where are we going?" I asked sighing in what I was pretty sure was his general direction. "

It's a surprise." He whispered. His voice was small, and hollow, but somehow I could hear a tiny smile in it. He hadn't been the same since we got back from Volterra yesterday. He been silent when we were in bed, me with my head placed on his perfect chest, him softly humming my lullaby. We were in his car now, and the notion I got of how fast we were going was the crunch of the gravel. Wait, GRAVEL? That meant we weren't on paved roads any more, and that meant that we were out of Forks town limits.

"Where are we GOING?" I said, putting more emotion in to my voice.

"You'll see soon enough, love." He said simply, chuckling softly. That sound, mere hours before, would have pulled me down in to deepest pain imaginable, and ripped my insides apart further than almost any tangible threat. Now, it sent my heart swooning, and almost bursting with joy. But that joy was tainted by fear; fear that he would leave me again, and I was afraid that this time spent with him, the few hours we had, would make it that much worse.

He told me constantly, fiercely, that he loved me, but I swear he was only trying to convince himself.And he told me that it was a lie when he left me. Then my suffering over the past six months was for nothing I thought bitterly. No, I shouldn't think like that. I loved him, and no amount of suffering, heart ache, or time could change that. The car rolled to a stop, and the engine power down. Edward was at my door in a flash, before the car was even completely done turning its self off. I sighed. That was just the vampire powers. He took my hand again, gently. I still couldn't see, thanks to the blind fold, and again I wondered where we were as Edward pulled me along. A door opened, and I heard the unmistakable sounds of a nightclub.

"Were here, Bella." He said, removing my blindfold with one quick motion. I gasped. It was a night club, loud, and noisy. Many people were here, bodies were slamming up against each other, packing in way over what I was sure the legal limit was. I vaguely wondered why we were here, but I don't have time to put this in to words, because someone, I assumed the DJ, came up on to the empty stage, after turning the blasting music off. Everyone was watching him, and he opened his mouth.

"My good friend, Edward Cullen, is going to be singing a song here tonight! Edward please, come up on stage," He said, and Edward left my side to climb up on stage. Like everything else he did, this movement was graceful, and took my breath away. One he was on stage, many females gasped, and started flirting. He paid them no attention, his eyes on me.

"I will be singing Hinder's 'Better than Me'." He said, taking the mike from the DJ but never breaking eye contact with me. The music started, and I realized the meaning of the song. He was a sneaky one, wasn't he? He started singing.

**I think you can do much better than me **

**After all the lies that I made you believe **

**Guilt kicks in and I start to see **

**The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be**

I wasn't having this. He wasn't doing this without me. On the right queue, I started singing as loud, and as well as I possibly could. I made my way up while singing

**I told myself I won't miss you **

**But I remember...What it feels like beside you **

**I really miss your hair in my face **

**And the way your innocence tastes **

**And I think you should know this **

**You deserve much better than me**

He looked at me while he sang, and he knew I understood the meaning of the song. He was apologizing for leaving, and I hoped he could tell I was accepting his apology.

**While looking through your old box of notes**

** I found those pictures I took **

**That you were looking for.**

I laughed silently at the irony if the first line; he hid all my things that would remind me of him when he left. And then, it was my turn to sing.

**If there's one memory I don't want to lose **

**That time at the mall **

**You and me in the dressing room **

**I told myself I won't miss you**

His eyes were pained as he sang these too true words.

**But I remember **

**What it feels like beside you**

** I really miss your hair in my face**

** And the way your innocence tastes **

**And I think you should know this **

**You deserve much better than me**

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**

** Wish I never would've said it's over**

I knew my 'innocence' wasn't the only thing he missed the taste of. Or smell of. We sang together at this part, knowing it was true for both of us.

**And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older **

**Cause we never really had our closure **

**This can't be the end **

**I really miss your hair in my face **

**And the way your innocence tastes **

**And I think you should know this **

**You deserve much better than me **

**I really miss your hair in my face **

**And the way your innocence tastes **

**And I think you should know this...You deserve much better than me**

**And I think you should know this...You deserve much better than me.**

"You're so much better than me, Bella. You deserve to love an angel, not a monster like me." He said in to the mike softly. He dropped it, and walked way.

"Now you hold on, Mr. Edward Cullen. I DO LOVE AN ANGEL!" I yelled in to the mikeon the verge of tears. He wasn't leaving me again, was he? He couldn't! He SWORE to me! He turned slowly, even for a human.

"Bella.." He said his face was pure pain, and his eyes coal black. Then he turned around again.

"DON'T YOU 'BELLA' ME! EDWARD GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. I dropped the mike, and ran as fast as I could. My feet, for once, found nothing to trip over. He was walking to his car. "Edward! Please! Why are you leaving?" I asked. He didn't falter in his fast steps, just kept up his walk. "I love you, Edward. Forever." I whispered it, knowing the words would rip me out any parts I had left, and the ones Edward had returned earlier, and broke down in tears and sobs. This was worse than the first time, I couldn't even move. I couldn't think. All I saw was him. He was at my side in a second.

"What?" he hissed. I looked up at him with clouded eyes as he pulled me up from the ground where I was in the fetal position.

"I love y-you." I sobbed, my voice no more than a contortion of words. His stone arms wrapped around me. I stopped shaking so violently; this was what I craved. I was addicted, and he was the drug.

He hissed out again, possibly too angry to speak. "E-Edward?Wh-Wwhy are y-you angry? Wh-what did I d-do?" The factor that I might have hurt Edward made my heart (not like I could feel it) twist in pain, and daggers stabbed me everywhere.

"You didn't do anything. I did." I looked up at him, and could tell there was confusion on my face. "I left you, and I'm sorry. So, so sorry." His face was pressed down in to my shoulder. He was sobbing, and if he could have cried, he would have been.

"Oh, Edward.." I said, hugging him as tight as HUMANLY possible. He held me so much tighter, just loose enough that I could still breathe.

"Oh, Bella, I am so, so, sorry." He carried me to the car, and gently placing me in the passenger seat. Faster than a millisecond, he was starting up the car. I smiled a little, and then realized I was here, in HIS car, holding HIS hand, going to HIS house. I burst out with a whole new round of tears, a huge smile on face. Bigger than any I had from Jacob, or anything else in my life. He was watching me as this happened, and a look of pure shock passed over his perfect features. "Wha..?" I cut him short with a kiss, so passionate, for a few seconds he forget all of his boundaries, his careful rules, and wasn't going to remind him. Suddenly, my lip hurt. More than hurt, it burned. My lip was on FIRE!

"EDWARD!!!"

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Holy crap did i wriye all that? Any way, i'll continue this if i get enough intrest...(A few reveiews would rock) But just so you all know, this story takes place THREE HOURS AFTER THEY GET BACK FROM VOLTERRA IN NEW MOON!!! alright, now that that's all cleared up, i need to know a few things: __First off, how do you edit your profile? Second, what is a Beta? Do i need one? Third, ISN'T EDWARD JUST THE BEST???_

_PS sorry about the long AN but this is my first FANFIC ever, so please, tell me what i need to fix, help me out, if you have ny ideas, because, to be truthful, i just started writing this on a whim! i will try to incorperate every suggestion i get for this story, so i need ideas!_

_Sarah_


	2. Changes

Chapter Two: Changing

The fire spread faster than anything I could have ever imagined. Within seconds of the accident, my entire body was flaming. Nothing could have prepared me for this kind of pain.

I was vaguely aware that Edward had carried me back to his house, and I was in someone's room. Edward never left my side, always there, holding my hand, holding me, or just sitting on the edge of the bed, apologizing. His face was only gone when I closed my eyes, so I didn't.

After what seemed like a few years of unbearable agony, not only a few days, the pain dulled. I let out a strangled gasp of relief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------EDWARDS POV----------------------------------------------------------------

Bella screamed, and cried out, and thrashed around. It was hard for me to watch, knowing I was the one who put her through it. She never seemed to close her eyes, which amazed me.

I never left her., knowing it was my fault, so I was determined to make her happy, if possible, during her transformation. A few hours in to the third day, she let out a gasp, if you could call it a gasp. It was more like a scream without any volume.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and I opened mine as wide as they could possibly go. Her heart had slowed down, and then stopped all together. She didn't move. A few minutes passed, and she still hadn't moved. She lie there, on her side, facing me, with her eyes closed. Her face was the definition of peaceful, of restful. "Bella, love?" I said, fighting myself. If she was dead, I would not be far behind. This time I would not hesitate, would not stop, I would go before Alice could do anything. I would—

"Edward…" she sighed, her eyes still closed. Slowly she opened them, and I gasped. Her once lovely, chocolate eyes were now a dark, vile burgundy color, and I hated it. I hated myself for doing this too her. I wanted to go to the Volturi right now, and die. But I couldn't, because she needed me, and she was still here, and I could now be with her forever. If she still wanted me after what I put her through. I shuddered.

"Bella? Are you alright? Can you hear me? see me?" Did you ever want to again?

"Yes, Edward." She sighed, and slowly stretched out her body. She looked surprised. "Why don't I hurt all over?" She asked, purely confused.

"Because you're a vampire now." I said simply. A huge, beautiful smile spread across her now perfect features, and I felt a stab of pain. I would never see that old Bella again, never see her blush, never feel her heat, never hear her heart beat again. But, oh well. I had Bella now. Now, and I hoped for forever.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I sighed. Of course everybody knew she was done, she had stopped screaming. "Come in, Emmett." I said, knowing him from his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------Bella POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett strolled in, a huge grin all over his face. It was so wide, I swear to god, his ears were touching it. "How's my favorite sister doing?" He said, walking over to me and giving me a huge bear hug. I heard Alice object to his statement from the doorway.

"I thought I was your favorite sister!" She said, pretending to be peeved.

"You're my favorite MIDGET sister!" Emmett said, picking her up and throwing her out of the room.

"HEY!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT EMMETT! IT'S NOT FAIR!!" she screamed from the hallway. Jasper came in, looking pissed.

"Did you just throw my wife??" He demanded. Alice pocked her head out from where she was hiding behind Jasper, looking really, really pissed. The emotion was so out of place on her tiny face that I burst out laughing. I was surprised by my laugh—it sounded more like bells than laughter, then I heard Edward's loud laugh, followed by Emmett's booming one.

A beautiful feminine laugh came from the hall, where Rose was standing. Everybody was laughing, except Alice, who stood there looking really, really, angry. Even Jasper was laughing, but I suspected he wouldn't be if he didn't have his power. POWER! I remembered. Almost all vampires had a power…VAMPIRE!! I was a vampire! I was beautiful!

I pushed past everyone in the room, and went in to the bath room. I stood there, awe struck. My hair was perfect, long, thick lush curls rolling down my back perfectly. My eyes had about doubled in size, and were perfect. My nose was so tiny and cute, and my lips were full and luscious. I started screaming. I was beautiful.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?" Edward demanded knocking the door down. Then he noticed I was staring at my reflection, and my scream had been a girlie scream of joy, not one of fear, or a call for help. He smiled sheepishly and picked up the door with one hand, and called "Emmett…"

He was here in an instant. "What's up, bro? sis?" Then he saw the door in Edward's hand, and started laughing .

I heard the sound of a car rolling up to the Cullen home, and snarled, growled, and started running to the scent. I couldn't stop myself. The blood…it was so strong, it called to me. I wanted it, _needed _it… and I was almost to the door when it opened, and there he stood.


	3. My prize

_**Author's note: Come on people. Does it really take that much time, to write a review? I was added to a bunch of people's Story Alerts and Favorite Authors lists (THANK YOU! YOU GUYS RULE! I actually got in to a huge fight with my older brother so I could use the computer to check my reviews; you guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!) but if you really liked my story, it would mean so much if you could review, and tell me what you liked? Didn't like? What I could make better? Suggestions for the goes-on**__**s**__** in my story? PLEASE?!?!? And this is weird, but if you could flame me, that would be good too. They offer lots of help in an author's writing. So, FLAME ON!! (Thanks to the person I asked to read my story and give me constructive criticism, I can't remember your name right now, but if I do, you'll be getting a shout out!!) ….If you all are wondering about the super-de-duper long AN i it's because I have no internet access at this point in time….. XD without further ado, here's chapter 3!!**_

There, standing in the doorway, was a human, full of blood…and I wanted it. No matter the price, I wanted it. I was so thirsty… this was an uncontrollable need, and there was nothing that I could do to stop myself…. Except for the fact that I was being detained by Edward, Jasper, and, of course, Emmett. I didn't care. I needed it, the blood. I struggled, but it was useless. I fought against them, and bit, and kicked, and screamed, and growled in the fiercest way I could. It made no difference. Soon, against my will, I was in Edward's room, and Alice's hand was covering my nose and mouth. "LET GO OF ME!!" I growled at Emmett, against Alice's hand, and thrashed against Edward's stony grip of my arms, and Jasper's grip of legs. Emmett was holding me down, or more like sitting on top of me. I decided the best way to get them off of me soon would be to pretend that I couldn't smell that smell, that wonderful, horrible smell. They fell for it, and suddenly, Alice's hand was off of me, and Emmett got up, same with Jasper. Edward moved his grip, and in the split second in which he was going to move me, I was gone from the couch, speeding out of the room, and down the stairs. I was one foot from the back of my prize, my prey, my – friend's sister? I stopped dead in my vampire tracks, staring at Rachel, Jacob's older sister, the one I used to hang out with when Billy and Charlie went on fishing trips together. She was talking to Carlisle, facing away from me, and Carlisle's eyes were wide with shock at my sudden appearance. I fell to the ground, attempting to control the pure _need_I dug my super sharp vampire fingernails in to the Cullen's soft carpet, screaming out as I did so, and then Emmett was there again, grabbing me, carrying me up the stairs, but I didn't see, hear or smell anything else after my escape and near murder of Rachel, because I had clamped my eyes shut, put my hands over my ears, and held my breath. My brain had finally kicked in, and the good side of my brain didn't want to be a monster, didn't want to hurt Jacob, and didn't want to upset Edward.

A few minutes later, I heard, through my hands, the sound of a car starting up and driving quickly away. Every one released me, and I started breathing again, no longer tempted except for a tiny part of my mind that wanted to follow her, but I quickly threw that from my mind. Deep, painful sobs shook my entire body.


	4. Jacob

Author's note: I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, I ment to add more but my comp crashed! Um, this chapter will be longer, happy? hope you guys like it, (IT WILL BE LONGER, Keeness!! IT WILL!) To all the Jacob haters out there: he just had to be part of the story! He is a MAJOR PERSON IN THE STORY! YOU CAN'T GET AROUND HIM! I DON'T LIKE HIM EITHER!! THAT'S WHY THIS CHAPTER IS HERE! YOU CAN HATE HIM MORE NOW!!

Chapter four: Jacob

I wouldn't come out of Edward's room all weekend. I was so ashamed. Jasper had tried many times to calm me, to no avail.

Alice was assuring me that it was fine; I had stopped myself before anything happened. I knew, deep inside, that nothing had happened, and I didn't need to be ashamed, but how easily I had lost control was just so…..scary.

Edward was so upset with himself, because I was upset with myself. Slowly, the door to Edward's room creaked open, and Alice stepped inside, a tiny apologetic smile on her face. "Jacob." She said, holding out the home phone.

I felt vague surprise at the fact he had called the Cullen's house. He hated them, and I didn't even know he knew the number. I took the phone from Alice, and said

"Hello?" my voice cracked in the middle. I was just so upset.

"Bella? Bella? Is that you? Bella? Are you alright?" he was frantic. I guess he was thinking the reasons through for why I had been MIA for about a week and a half now.

"Yes Jacob, I'm fine. But I am so, so, so, so, sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know you're a vampire. My sister was visiting home so I asked her to check on you over at the bloodsucker's house, and she came back and said she had nearly crapped her pants when she knew you were right behind her. But, Bella it's alright. You stay with the Cullens for a few years, learn self-control, and then you come and we live together. I don't care that you're a filthy bloodsucker. You still have my heart."

"Oh, Jake. I can't! I love him too much! He is everything to me. But wait, you're not mad? I mean, they bit me…"I was confused. Jake should be screaming and breaking things, snarling about a war between the two inhabitants of the Olympic Peninsula. But he was perfectly calm.

"THEY BIT YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he yelled, exploding. I knew this would happen. "I AM COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW WITH THE PACK AND I WILL KILL THAT..." Jacob was screaming things so loud that would make a nun faint.

"No, Jacob, please! It was an accident! They didn't mean to—it just happened!!" I sobbed in to the phone. I doubted he understood, but I couldn't stand the thought of my own personal sun, my safe harbor trying to kill my life, my heart, my soul, by boyfriend Edward.

"It doesn't matter." He said harshly, hanging up.

JAKE'S POV

That filthy mother fcking bloodsucker thought he could get away with this? No way. I was shaking so hard the windows next to me started having tremors.

"It doesn't matter." I said, and hung up. How could she defend him? He had KILLED her! She still loved him, even after he left her. And who had put her back together, after he had shattered he so horribly? ME. Because I LOVE HER. But now that he's back, that means nothing!!!!

I felt so deeply betrayed, I was growling and heartbroken. I couldn't even bring myself to dial the number for Sam's cell phone, and ran in to the woods, to angry to care what the hell happened to my pants.

The second I phased, Sam was in my head.

_We'll meet at the cliff. Try to contain yourself during the run, people are watching for wolves in the area. _

I growled, not wanting to go back to the cliff. It was the scene of my failing, where Jacob and Bella ended, and Edward and Bella started over again.

Yes sir, I absolutely hated Edward Cullen.


	5. Missing In Action

Author's note: Hey Everybody! Just to let you know, I won't update until you WRITE GOOD REVEIWS!! THAT IS RIGHT! IF YOU WANT MORE, GIVE GOOD REVEIWS. No "Update. Now." 's or "Good now write more" 's!

Well, if this works, and I get good ones, Lord love a duck.

-------------------------------------------------------------Bella POV----------------------------------------------------------------

My being MIA for a week and a half now had given Charlie a heart attack.

What made things worse was the fact that I couldn't go to see him. Not just because he was human, and I would be so tempted to kill him, my own_ father_, but because he was in the hospital. And hospitals had bleeding people. Lots and lots of bleeding people.

So dear old dad had to make do with a phone call from his daughter.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!" He screamed in to the phone. I heard a nurse tell him to calm down, not to strain his heart.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he screamed again. I could imagine his face a deep shade of purple, and the nurse said something else.

"SCREW YOU NURSE! I AM TALKING TO MY ONE AND OLNY DAUGHTER WHO HAS BEEN MISSING FOR A WEEK AND A HALF! SHUT UP!!"My god, he was pissed.

I still hadn't said anything, but decided now was a good time to intervene. "Dad, Calm down. Don't have another heart attack. " I ment for it to come out jokingly, but my voice was a whisper.

"Bella, where have you been? You had me worried sick!" He sounded exasperated, and he was panting from breathing so hard earlier. I decided to half-lie. Instead of saying I was at the Cullen's with Edward, I would say I was at the Cullen's with Alice.

"I've been at the Cullen's house with Alice. I'm so sorry, my cell phone broke, and they blew a circuit , and the power was out, Alice was so scared, I couldn't leave…" I was just a lying machine these days, wasn't I?

"Bella, you should have brought them all to our house! Our a motel, or something! Carlisle is a world famous doctor, he's done open heart on me for Christ's sake, and he can't fix a simple power outage? I find that hard to believe. Bella I'll be out of here in a few days, I WANT YOU HOME BY THEN. Understand?" he hung up.

I looked up at Edward, who had a smug look on his face. "odd. The lights didn't even flicker." I was going to retort, probably something really good, but he started kissing me. I kissed him back, and wit my newborn strength, I held him to me, not letting go even when he struggled to break free. Kept my lips on his lips, and I kissed him nonstop for over an hour.

Finally, he was able to pull away, and he looked at me like I was crazy. "What the hell?" Edward said, before he thought. "Sorry, why did we kiss for an hour and a half?" He looked fine with it, not like he was angry. That was good, anger would have ment he didn't enjoy it.

"Because I couldn't kiss you for three days, and I had to make up the time. Now come on, lover boy, let's go hunting." I grabbed his hand and we ran out of the Cullen's house, in to the dense, thick woods that surrounded the mansion.

E POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We split up, and I ran like hell in to the forest. I loved Bella, truly deeply loved her, but I f she was that strong, strong enough to hold me to her for one full hour and a half, we would have to watch her closer than before.

A herd of deer ran through the forest, I tensed, pounced, and killed the biggest one. I made my way down, and I was just getting to the smallest deer when a stick broke under a lot of weight. A horrible, acrid scent filled my nostrils as I whirled around to come face-to-face with a huge, red-brown, snarling wolf.

Who just so happened to be trying to kill me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: MWA HA HA!!


	6. Appendage

EPOV

I kicked _it_ on reflex, and then remembered. This was Jacob. Bella's Jacob. The thought ripped through me like someone had torn me in half. Without thinking, I took a step back. Jacob didn't stop coming, and I was forced to fight back, or be killed.

"Do you -uff-really think -uff- Bella would love you -uff-if you killed me?" I broke up my words with well aimed kicks and punches.

"I KNOW SHE WOULD!!" he growled.

I spun, and crouched behind him. I sprang lithely on to his back, and he clawed at me. I cried out in pain as my whole arm went flying in to the woods. For half a second, I stared at my shoulder, true horror on my face. Fiercely, I punched and clawed at his face with my good (AN: cough cough only cough cough) hand. Finally, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Maybe even dead.

I looked toward the sky, praying that Bella would forgive me.

Then, I went in search of my lost appendage.

BPOV

I watched the whole thing from behind a tree, downwind from the battle. And if I could have cried, Forks would have been flooded by now.

I saw something white and solid fly from Edward, and heard his scream of pure agony, and saw briefly a look of pure shock and horror on his face. I walked silently away from the battle, the battle over me. While making my way around to look for his loss, I heard the battle quiet, and end. I wondered who won.

Suddenly falling, I landed on my face. That was a first as a vampire. I looked to see what I had tripped over, and gasped. It was Edward's arm, twisting and bending. I grabbed it, and ran back to the Cullen's. If Edward had won, he would come there.

Carlisle saw me first. I was shaking so hard with sobs; I didn't even make it to the house. Emmett was there, and he picked me up. When we were inside, jasper calmed me down. "What are you holding, Bella?" Carlisle asked quietly.

I sighed, and held out his arm. Everyone gasped. "Is he…?" Esme asked, scarred.

"I don't…I d-d-don't know, Esm-m-me." I said. My body and lip quivered. Just then, Edward's arm went crazy. It went flying through the air towards the door. Carlisle snagged it, and held it down.

"All right, who has my God damn arm?"

* * *

EPOV

I grimaced. My arm hurt so bad. As I approached the house, I sucked in air, and smiled. I knew one of them had found my missing body part. "Alright, who has my God damn arm?" I said. Bella gasped, and threw my arm to the ground. She ran to me, faster than any vampire, and hugged me. Normally I would have enjoyed this kind of intimacy, but I was in too much pain. "Arm, please?" She smiled a tiny smile, and handed it to me.

BPOV

Edward was in too much pain. I handed him his arm, and left him to healing. Alice started to follow, but I shook my head. I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

After a few minutes of running, but not paying attention to where I was going, I came to Jacob. My heart broke in to a million pieces. He was dead. **(AN: ALMOST LEFT YOU THERE! SO CLOSE TO THIS CLIFFIE, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!!)**

Then I smelled something. It smelled horrible, putrid. I never wanted to see the source of the smell. But the burning in my throat, like nothing could ever explain, betrayed my nose.

I realized what it was. Werewolf blood. I was suddenly being consumed by my thirst. I didn't care what it smelled like. It was blood, and I wanted it. And this time, no one was here to stop me.

That's why, hours later, Edward found me laying by Jacob, sobbing, breaking everything I could see, and screaming all the things that send you straight to hell. Like I wasn't going there anyway.

Because even though Jacob had already died, now he had not a drop of blood left in him.

Author's note: I got a review about torturing my readers…..do I? Do I really? (Looks a cliffie above) hmm….maybe I do….maybe it do….

Any ways, REVIEW!

(Fried snapdragons!!! (This is me having a random moment…pay no mind..))


	7. Werewolf Troubles

EPOV

I hated seeing Bella like this. She was so depressed she hadn't hunted in two whole weeks. I was surprised she had such good self-control. Alice was knocking on mine and Bella's room door trying to reason with her at this very moment. Bella had made sure no one went in, especially me.

I had been swiftly booted out of the house when Carlisle saw how black my eyes were. I had not hunted since the Jacob incident, either. I was walking toward the front door when the bell rang. Many times. I unlocked the bolt, (like we needed a lock) and came face-to-face with a pissed off Sam.

"Where is Bella?" he growled.

"Nice to see you too, Sam." Emmett said, passing by behind me. "How's the pack?"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. WHERE. IS. BELLA." He snarled.

"You can't speak with her." I started closing the door, but he quickly stepped inside before I could.

"And why not?" I was surprised. He was alone, not a smart move coming to your enemy's house all alone.

_WHERE IS SHE BLOODSUCKER?!?!?I KNOW YOUR READING MY THOUGHTS! WHERE IS SHE?_

I sighed. "She's upstairs. Promise me something, if you're going to speak with her , you can't touch her." I said, watching him. He was shacking so hard.

"Fine." He growled through gritted teeth.

I lead him up the stairs, down the hall, and knocked softly on mine and Bella's room door. "Love? Sam's here. He would like to talk to you." I was gentle, I had no idea how she would fair in a visit from him.

"C-c-come in, S-Sam." She stuttered from the other side.

Bella opened the door, and all anger drained from Sam's face. She looked horrible.

BPOV

I heard Edward knocking on the door. If he was going to try to come in again, I would not let him in. I couldn't speak to anyone, not even Carlisle and Esme.

"Love?" his voice was hesitant, and gentle. "Sam's here." Sam who? Oh, right. The alpha wolf. He would be angry at me for sucking all the blood out his beta. "He would like to talk to you." Edward was worried about me, because I hadn't even opened the door in two weeks. I never turned on the lights, just laying on the couch, thinking of Jacob.

"C-come in S-Sam." I needed to be yelled at, instead of comforted. Didn't anyone see what a monster I was? I DRANK MY BEST FRIEND! What was alright about that? I opened the door, and Sam's face instantly drained of any emotion. I realized I had no idea what I looked like, but at the moment, I didn't care.

Sam came in, closed the door and flicked on the lights.

"Isabella Swan, do you have any idea what you have done?" He looked me in the eye, never flinching.

"Yes." I whispered. "Sam, I am so sorry. I just….it was blood…… and I tried so hard…" I was shaking so hard. It felt like this was the only apology I could give to Jacob for what I had done to him.

"It doesn't change anything, Isabella. Being sorry won't put blood back in to his veins. Being sorry won't change the fact that you're a vampire. Being sorry won't stop what has happened between the two of us, vampires and werewolves, ending the treaty. Being sorry won't do a thing." He was stern, and I wondered where he got his self control and patience.

"Sam, please, don't blame them. Blame me. I was the one who went and did it. Just kill me, and leave them alone." I couldn't bear the thought of the Cullens being killed or even injured for my self control. Or lack thereof.

I heard a small gasp from behind the door.

"GO AWAY EDWARD!!!!!" I shrieked. I listened and heard footsteps going downstairs.

"Bella, I just can't do that. I really don't want to have a war between the two groups, but unless something happens to convince me otherwise, the pack will come here and attack in ten minutes. I have to go make preparations for battle."

"Why does it have to be like this, Sam? Vampires, or werewolves, it doesn't matter. Were both monsters. And monsters should stick together." I whispered. This was something I had talked to Jacob about. He was prejudiced, so of course he didn't agree with me.

"It can't be like that, Bella. No matter how much I wish it could." Did I hear a note of sincerity and regret in his voice?

"Why not?"

"Because we tried that. We had a treaty, and your boyfriend broke it, the second he bit you."

"The treaty had already been broken. By Jacob. When he told me about them." I was trying to convince him.

"Your boyfriend attacked Jake."

"JAKE CAME OVER HERE, CROSSED THE BORDER, AND ATTACKED EDWARD!!!" I threw my hands up violently.

"he would never…."

"He did."

"There won't be an attack." He said simply, then spun on his heal and left.

Author's note:

BABY I'M BACK!i was only gone for, like, two days, but still...

ha! I did it! I wrote a chapter without a major cliffie at the end. I know that Sam was a little OOC and Bella too, but Bella was super depressed, and Sam was super angry.

Next chapter…WHAT IS BELLA'S POWER? hahahaha! A cliffy in the AUTHORS note!! HA!

I need votes. Should I finish up the story in the next chapter, (vote A)

Finish it, and write a sequel (vote B)

Or continue for about three more chapters (vote C)?

Please vote! If I don't get at least 5 votes then I won't post chapter 8!!!!!!

I ALREADY HAVE IT HALF DONE TOO!!!

BiteMeEdward7

(Subliminal advertising: VOTEVOTEVOTEVOREVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE!!!)


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

Alright, I broke my promise…

I'm sorry.

I was planning to put up the next chapter of Better Than Me yesterday. I even promised a few people…and I'm really really sorry.

I was so busy yesterday, and I couldn't finish the chapter. Then, I woke up at 6 for the first day of school. I just got home like an hour ago, but I haven't gotten a few second to myself except for right now. And I can't update now because I have to write a two page essay, do a page in my math book, and I have 5 projects due in the next two days.

I can't update now, I'm sorry! I'll update ASAP

And I'm sorry to all the people who thought this was an update…..

ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM ME!!!

BiteMeEdward7

You all are so good to me…you get a balloon! Look on my profile for the balloon!


	9. Meadow part one

It never stopped nagging me, that sense that I wasn't forgiven for what I had done to Jacob. But who could forgive me? I was laying in the meadow, watching the stars twinkle. I had been laying here for the past two days. No one knew where I went, except for Edward, but I told him I need to be alone.

I felt a bit of relief that I had stopped an all out Werewolf-Vampire war, but the whole thing was my fault anyway. If I had never come to Forks, Washington, Jacob would be alive, the Cullens would have been happy, and…I never would have met Edward, and I never would have had true love. Life was pretty screwed up, huh?

Almost silent footsteps announced the arrival of Edward. He sat down next to me, and I silently shifted myself so I was leaning on his knees. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. For once in three months, I felt better.

"You haven't let me touch, or even look at you for three months, love. Thank you." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I just…everyone was trying to make me feel better when I needed to be yelled at. And I was just too ashamed. You are so much better than me Edward, not the other way around." I whispered back, and we kissed.

The kiss was three months too late, and I had to smile. "Remember when I kissed you for an hour because I couldn't for three days?"

He looked confused. Did he really not see where this was going? "Yes..."

"Well, it's been three months…" I smiled of the first time in so, so long. It felt so right.

"Bella." he sighed.

"Edward…"I leaned in to kiss him. A few minutes in to the kiss, he broke away.

"Bella, Bella stop." He looked upset, even angry. I was surprised, even hurt. Would he leave me again? But…why? What had happened?

Then I noticed where my hands were, and what they were doing. I blushed red like a fire truck, and zipped his fly back up. "Sorry, Edward."

His eyes melted, and he chuckled. "Bella…" he murmured.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, you all can hate me. I GIVE YOU PERMISSION!!

This is all I could think of. I'm sorry. I am trying my hardest to write this fic, and keep up with school. Not working so well.

Anyway, I'm really sorry.

I'll update ASAP!!


	10. Medow part two

The treaty was null.

The treaty was null, and the only thing keeping everyone from going with their natural instincts (kill the enemy) was the fact no one wanted a war on their hands. Or , rather, the werewolves didn't want a war on their hands. The vampires were all for it.

"COME ON! THIS IS OUR CHANCE!! NO MORE TREATY! LET'S JUST DO IT, CARLISLE!!" Emmett yelled, hurting my new ears.

"No, Emmett, I won't stand for it. They have just lost their beta, and THEY have done nothing wrong. We ended the treaty, and if there's going to be a battle, they have to start it." Carlisle said.

"NO FIGHTING THE WOLVES!!!!!" I screamed. I had gotten over Jacob's death, but I would not be able to cope if I was forced to fight against the werewolves. I heard a faint crash from upstairs.

"it's alright, love, no one will be allowed near the wolves." He rubbed soothing circles in my back, and kissed my head. "What was that noise?" he took my hand, and went upstairs to investigate.

When we got upstairs, we checked every room, and the only one left was Edward's and mine. I opened the door to find the lamp that had been sitting on Edward's desk laying broken on the floor, across the room.

"What happened?" I asked Edward, picking up the glass pieces with my hands.

"I-I-don't know, Bella." he said, furrowing his brow.

"it was probably Edward blasting music." Emmett said from behind us. He thought he was so funny. Edward got angry, so, so did i.

"Shut up Emmett." Suddenly, his mouth closed, and he couldn't speak.

"MMM! UMMMMM!! MMMMM!!!! MMMMMMMMMMM!!MMMMMMM!!MMM!!MMMMM!" he shouted with his mouth closed.

"Bella, did you do that?" Alice asked.

"Um. I don't think so?"

"Maybe you did. Maybe your power is telekinesis, and your mentally holding Emmett's lips together!!" alice was giddy.

"um?"

"relax, and see if it's true. Just relax. Think about something peaceful, anything but Emmett."

I tried to relax, but I was too stressed out.

"I can't Edward."

"Her, let me help." He leaned down, and kissed me, without any boundaries again. It was pure bliss. Suddenly ,I heard

"-MY GOD MY MOUTH IS STUCK CLOSED I CAN'T OPEN IT OH MY GOD HELP ME!!!HELP ME…oh."

"Bella, your power is telekinesis." Carlisle said, after we could all stop laughing at Emmett.

"So I can…?"

"move thing with you mind."

"oh, cool." I concentrated, and a certain brand new hummer rolled down in to the woods.

Alice laughed even harder, and Edward, reading her mind, joined in.

"What?" Emmett said, looking around. I burst out laughing.

I feel bad, guys. I want to stop right here, so I don't leave you on a cliffie. But I really have no idea what to do!

So, I think this is the end of better than me, unless something happens to convince me otherwise.

BiteMeEdward7


	11. Mary

BPOV

"Bella? Please?"he begged, attempting to dazzle me."No." it didn't work."Pleeeeeeeeease????" he whined, trying harder to dazzle me."NO!"I shouted."Bella!"he yelled."DID YOU HEAR ME THE F---ING FIRST TIME??"I screamed, a slight smile playing on my face."ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" he pretended he washorrified that I had used that word, but the corners of his mouth twitched."WHAT?" I yelled, exasperated."I AM GOING TO MARRY YOU, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!!" he was trying so hard to look menacing, and not make me laugh.Iburst out laughing.

After I was finished laughing I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to let the subject go, so I immediately thought of how to get away.

"Edward, honey, um, I'm going for a quick hunt and please don't follow me" I said to him without looking at him, and running out of the house as soon as possible.

"um, alright." He was still smiling, but looked a little hurt.

"I just need to think." His face sunk, and hit rock bottom.

"I love you, be back ASAP." I kissed his forehead, and human-sprinted out of the house.

I had been out for a few hours, thinking about Edward's proposal. I had a grizzly bear, and a few squirrels, but I really didn't want to go back just yet.

The look on his face haunted me as I ran aimlessly, and I cursed myself because what had happened the last time I did that. I stood on the cliff, watching the waves crash. I had no idea how I had crossed the border, and how I had not noticed. The stench of werewolf should have been so strong! But there was no bounder line anymore, I remembered. Because there was no more treaty.

The waves below started crashing harder, and growing bigger as high tide approached. And bigger. Suddenly, a woman who was walking along the beach got sucked in, and did not resurface.

The waves roared, and the woman struggled. I thought hard, and the waves quieted a bit. I pushed out, using the full force of my mind.

A head broke through, and didn't think twice. I dove off of the cliff.

EPOV

Bella…wanted…to think? Did that mean she didn't love me anymore? That she had lied to me so I wouldn't (or would) feel bad about leaving her?

Was she going to leave me?

Was that why she wouldn't marry me?

But…I was so sure…she even said it as she left, didn't she? "I love you"? So why did she need to think about spending the rest of her existence with me?

All of these questions were booted out of my mind as Alice threw my door open, and said, "Edward! It's about Bella!" in a frantic, yet defeated voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" I yelled. Did she run in to Paul? Or worse yet, Victoria?

"She...jumped, Edward. Again." Alice looked down at the ground, and walked over to me.

"Bella…tried to kill herself?" I said, not comprehending.

"I don't know. I really don't know." She shook her head. "I can't see her future, Edward."

My heart broke in to a million pieces. "BELLA!!" I cried. The pain was horrible, terrible, and my non-existing heart just couldn't take it. I ripped open, (metaphorically, people) and it was like being chopped in half with a rusty axe.

BPOV

I was under the water, swimming. I reached her in a number of seconds, and grabbed her. I held her above the water, and swam with one arm as fast as possible back to shore.

I laid the woman down, and stopped breathing, then felt her pulse. It was normal, and I was relieved. I made sure she was breathing normally, (check) and took a tiny breath. I realized she smelled like…werewolves.

I did the only thing I could think of, which was sling the woman over my shoulder, and run as fast as I could to Sam's house.

Paul opened the door, and looked surprised to see me there. Then he got his wits back.

"Blood sucker. What are YOU doing here?" he said harshly, and then he zeroed in on the limp body over my shoulder.

"What, you suck a corpse dry and come to drop it off here? I don't think so, leech." He started to close the door, when I said,

"Shut up. This woman was drowning, and when I pulled her out, she smelled like dog."

Paul's face changed from a smug expression to one of curiosity.

I quickly ran at vampire speed in the living room, and then quietly and gently laid the woman down on the couch.

"Do you know her?"

All the werewolves, including Sam, were gathered around the small blue couch.

"It's Mary." Quil whispered.

"Who?" I asked. I saved her life, I had a right to know.

"Paul imprinted on her." Sam said, quietly. I doubted anyone else besides me could hear it.

"Alright." I said, slowly."She's unconscious, but should wake up in a few hours. If she doesn't wake up in 24 hours, take her to the hospital, or bring her to our house."

**Ok, a chapter? Maybe? I know it's short, but there's not much I can do about that!**

**A huge, huge, tremendous thank you to:**

**Bellaswan456,**

**Keeness**

**YOU GUYS RULE!!!!!!! I JUST LOVE THE WAY YOUR BRAINS WORK!!!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! YOU GUY MADE MY DAY!!! YEAH!! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**


	12. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

_Kay, first off in my amazing defense of why I haven't updated in so long is my new iPod. I have a new silver nano (the ones that can play vids!!!) and I've been LIVING off of it….second is, I'm lazy. It's true. Extremely .third…well…um…sleep. I need it. Fourth is…ok, you all know I'm sorry. _

_In the words of Kanye West, "YOU SHOULD BE HONORED BY MY LATENESS. BE GLAD I EVEN SHOWED UP TO THESE PLACES." Ha. Put THAT in your juice box and suck it. _

_If anyone's OOC, blame Monster Energy Drink. That stuff is like drugs. _

BPOV

I walked back to the Cullen house, without any shoes or socks on. My wet, now stringy hair was pulled back in to a bun, and my jeans and camisole were completely ruined. Oh well, at least Mary was safe.

I sighed, and stopped walking when I reached Charlie's house. He wasn't home yet, because his cruiser wasn't in the drive, but I smelt his stale scent on the house. It had been a few months, and yet my life was so different. Or, maybe, my death was so different. But I didn't feel any regret, any remorse.

I walked up, and unlocked the door with the key under the eve. The kitchen was a disaster area, and the living room had so many beer cans in it you could barely walk. Who know Charlie drank?

My room was exactly the same as when I left, but Charlie's scent was here too. He must have checked in here for me.

I found a note on my bed.

_Bella,_

_Where are you?_

_Jake_

I looked at it, dumb founded. It must have been old, I thought to myself. From when I first went missing…

I took it in my hands, and hugged it. I wanted so badly to be hugging Jake. He always made things better.

I sat on the bed, and I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. They were werewolf steps, Charlie's steps, or Emmett not trying to be quite.

"Hey, baby sister." Three guesses to who it is.

"Hello, Emmett."

"Edward is freaking out, and ready to kill himself again. You might want to come home."

I stared at him for a split second before I jumped up, and ran faster than anything I've ever seen, faster than Edward, faster than Jake, faster than—

I was at home already.

The door was flung open in front of me, and I sprinted up the stairs as fast as possible.

"Edward?" I asked, throwing open the door to our room.

He growled. I don't think he knew what was going on, or that it was me.

"Edward, it's me." I walked in. He was sitting on his couch, and there was no light in the room. Soft music played from the stereo system.

His eyes were shut. He wouldn't open them. I smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Edward…" I whispered, and kissed each of his eyelids.

"Anthony…" I kissed his forehead.

"Mason…" I kissed his temples.

"Cullen…" I kissed his nose.

"I…" I laid down on the couch next to him, and kissed up his arm.

"Love…" I continued kissing up his neck.

"You." I kissed him on the lips, and he couldn't help himself from breaking out of his revere to kiss me back.

"Why did you try to kill yourself, Bella?" he whispered.

"I didn't…" Then it dawned on me.

"Alice saw me jump."

"Yes." his voice was full of sorrow.

"I was jumping in to save a drowning person, Edward. It was Mary. The girl Paul imprinted on."

"Really?" he looked up at me with his beautiful, wonderful, amazing pitch black eyes.

"Really."

He didn't say anything after that, just kissed me. we kissed and made out and went pretty far, when Alice screamed "OH MY GOD EDWARD! I CAN SEE HER FUTURE AGAIN!! I SEE IT!! I--- Oh..."

I look around, and then looked down. I was in my bra and underwear, with Edward in his.

"Alice…" I hissed.

"Right. Leaving. Sorry."

"Thank you."

She closed the door while giggling, and I went back to kissing Edward.

"Did you really think I wouldn't want this? That I wouldn't want you?" I whispered, and kissed his stomach.

"Yes. Who wants to be a monster? Who wants to have to live off of blood? Who wants this?" he asked, as he held me tight.

"I do. More than anything in the world, I want the chance to be with you forever." I put my head where his non-beating heart would be, and said "thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump."

"Heartbeat…" he breathed, and kissed me on the lips.

It was very late, so late that it was early, when he whispered,

"Why won't you marry me?"

I sighed.

"I want to…it's just…"I looked away from his searching gaze, and he sighed.

"It's alright, Bella. You don't have to tell me." he said, but I could hear the hurt behind his tone.

"No, it's just…Edward, you're going to laugh."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

**(KAY, PEEPS, LOOK AT THE PART IN ECLIPSE WHERE SHE ANSWERS THIS Q****U****ESTION. I'****M TOO LAZY**** TO TYPE IT ALL OUT!!!)**

The sun made us rise, and I groaned as Edward pulled a shirt on.

"What?" he looked worried, like he had done something wrong.

"I can't go to school today, Edward!"

He gasped. "Oh my god! Nobody at school knows why you're gone! They definitely don't think you died in a tragic car accident!" he said, then burst out laughing.

"you killed me?" I asked, laughing with him.

"Well, it was Emmett. He threw in the car wreck because you wrecked his new Hummer. Which, by the way, he is blaming ME for…"

"good luck with that, love." I said smugly.


	13. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY SORRY!

I'm going to dissapear. sorry.

that's 'cuz i'm failing, and my 'rents are taking away the comp.

see u all ASAP

i'm really only failing Home Ec, (lol,omg)

but the 'rent freack out about EVERYTHING...

Peace

BME7

(AKA B.A.M.F.)


	14. iPods and a super long AN

EPOV

I hated to go to school without Bella. But it was even harder to try keeping a straight face, much less mourning, when the Mike Newtons of the world were walking around like the world had suddenly ended. The horrible part was that they regretted NOT DATING HER instead of feeling bad that she had died driving her red truck to work.

I sat down in Biology, waiting for some sign that class was beginning , and attempting not to look so smug at the fact that Lauren was thinking things like

_OMG! Bella died! Edward's SINGLE!!! Maybe now that he has that frizzy haired freak of a girlfriend is gone he'll see me and all my hot __sexyness_

And

_Edward doesn't have a lab partner…would __Mr.Varner__ let me switch? I mean maybe I could flirt my way over there…that's how I got that B on my Bio test…_

The best part of the day was whenever I would catch a glimpse of something white in the corner of my eye. Bella must be running through the school checking up on me.

I got a pass to go to the bathroom, (bathroom! HA!) and walked outside. She was there, in the shadows.

"What are you doing here? All the children and the teachers…they might recognize you!" I said, while making my way over to her.

"I'm sorry." She looked guilty. "I just missed you. I'll go home." She turned and started to leave when I caught her hand.

"No, stay. I want to be with you." I kissed her, starting out softly, and then I let her take control. She pushed farther than she ever had, and it amazed me.

"Bella." I said.

"Hmmm?"

"I have to get back to class now. Mr.Varner is getting suspicious. See you later, I love you." I kissed her forehead, and jogged back inside.

The bell rang, and I looked down at my watch. I had been gone for a whole 30 minutes, much longer than I had intended. Shrugging, I walked to my last class. Math.

It passed in a blur of familiar formulas that many people thought were complicated. I saw her, laying in the back seat of my car, listening to my iPod. I smiled. She was listening to Better Than Me, by Hinder.

-----------------------------------------------

**Ok, I have like 15 ****mins**** allowed on this comp today, and I wrote this really fast. I didn't even run it by my Beta, who btw, is under the impression that something else entirely diff. was going to happen…**

**Anyway, long story short, I changed my story so it would be easier to follow. This really will be the last chapter for a while, because my parent ****HATE ****FanFic****right**** now.**

**LOL.**

**Peace ****Out**** Girl Scouts,**

**BME7**

**p.s.**

**M****y parents are the worst enforcers ever. Guess where I just got back from? ****Six Flags Virginia.****Lol**** Freddy Mac day rules, my BFF Brenda took me.**** I got hooked on the song ****She**** Will BE Loved by Maroon 5 because of her today. ****Grr****. I'm listening to it right now, and my rents are going to be angry I bought a song on iTunes while in trouble. Sorry for the Author's note that is longer than the chapter. ****Really.**** Wow, I'm just making this go longer. ****Holy crap.**** Jesus, this is the longest ****AN I****'ve ever seen! And I'll stop typing now…**


	15. Rectangular Wet Blue things

Hello! This is just a note saying a lot of people think this story isn't over.

It is.

I'm sorry about that, but what else can i do? if you have any ideas, feel free to continue this story, just give me credit.

Oh, someone finally asked me what BAMF stood for..

Bad Ass Mother F---er!!!

LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

ok, heres something to make you laugh, just so this isn't a complete waste of time.

I was sitting, innocently eating a pb&j and talking to my friend Erin, when something rectangular, blue, and wet hits her in the head. This boy, Morgan, i think, threw a sponge at her!!

So, we started yet another sponge war, and then suddenly, Maisie goes, "What would Ben do in this situation?"

and i just stare at her, becasue ben is sitting right there, but ben goes, "this." and throws an apple at the kids, and it hits them in the head!!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (coughs)

..yeah.

so, to summarize, this story is over, and there is a boy named Morgan with an apple-shaped bruise on his forehead.


End file.
